


Sky Lanterns

by RMDawning



Category: The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5970073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RMDawning/pseuds/RMDawning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And will you take a life with me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sky Lanterns

**Author's Note:**

> For your feels. Just something I made for the love month :)

Solemnly, she kept her eyes shut, breathing in the saltiness of the air. 

Lexa looked at her, adoringly; studied her while thoughts ran through her head. She could see Clarke’s peaceful expression highlighted by the gleaming of the crescent moon. Even with so little luminescence, Clarke’s loveliness was prominent, a sight to be adored. The stillness of her face; the tenderness of her breathing; the clarity of her gestures, Lexa has memorized everything about her. 

She made sure that she did not miss out on the slightest details about Clarke. She tilted her head slightly from side to side, running her optics on Clarke’s exquisite neck, then to her rosy cheeks, down to the curves of her seductive lips. It would be a sin to not capture every moment, every flicker, every rise and fall. It’s not Lexa to falter at these important facets of Clarke.

When she opened her eyes, they were immediately greeted by a disarming smile and fascinating green eyes, crinkling at corners, eagerly staring at her. Clarke smiled back, the sides of her lips dimpling, then suggested, “Now, it’s your turn."

“Is this really necessary,” asked the woman with auburn tresses.

“Love, don’t be stubborn,” Clarke insisted. “We need this. You need this.”

Lexa looked at Clarke with hesitation.

“Please?”

Lexa sighed. The magic word has been articulated. Which means, it is of extreme importance that she heed Clarke’s begging, no matter how absurd or far-fetched she thinks the task is.

“Okay,” Lexa breathed in deep, swallowing hard, smiling back at Clarke. “Here goes.” She darted one languishing look at Clarke then finally closed her eyes. 

From the moment Lexa’s vision darkened, and all that she can hear is the shattering of the waves on ginormous rocks, and the wind grappling her skin, memories of the past started to emerge from inside her. Memories that she wanted to stay buried.

Standing right before her was Clarke who refused to budge. She stood there, making sure that her partner remained unruffled. But it didn’t take long when Clarke noticed that Lexa is starting to get agitated. Clenching of the jaw, jagged breaths, invariable twitching of the eyes, hands forming into a fist, are just some of the physical signs that Lexa is manifesting. Every time the waves would smash on rocks, Lexa’s reactions heightened. 

This troubled Clarke. 

"She’s getting anxious," Clarke thought to herself. But she remained still. She wanted Lexa to get through this.

Lexa had the urgency to open her eyes, then curl into a ball and quiver. She wanted to cover both her ears to block the sound of her surroundings. Darkness petrifies her. Even more, the waves smashing on the rocks brought back traumatic flashbacks that Lexa doesn’t want to resurface. 

Almost drowning, gasping for air, struggling to stay afloat while being smothered by huge waves of the ocean underneath a pitch black sky, screaming for help that no one could hear. She still remembers it vividly. And no one was there to save her. Nobody came looking for her. And she wanted to die. She was alone and exhausted in the middle of a pitch black ocean. She wanted to die. God, how she wanted to give up staying afloat and just let the water swallow her. She thought she lost it. But when she woke up, she felt the sand on her face and heard the sound of the ocean. She laid helplessly on the shore of an unknown territory, carried by the unforgiving current. Still, she wished she died.

This particular part of her life has always antagonized Lexa not only in the middle of the night but severely at the sight of bodies of water. There are times when Clarke would wake her up and she would gasp for air, whimpering and trembling from the same, recurrent, drowning nightmares.

"I… I can’t… I can’t…," Lexa whimpered in distraught; gritting her teeth even harder, the paces of her breathing intensifies. She felt like the water is swallowing her whole again, smothering her with a heavy feeling inside her chest. 

At the moment of near retreat, Lexa suddenly felt warm palms caressing both her arms that had gone cold and frigid, finding their way down to her trembling hands, securing the spaces between her fingers, caressing her skin in an assuring and comforting manner. 

Lexa jolted instantaneously, catching her breath, clenching her jaw, but her eyes remained closed, squinted. She tightened her grip around Clarke’s consoling hands, remembering the struggle of pulling herself repeatedly from the puddle and coming out for air. Then she heard a hum, soothing and blissful. A melody that calmed the turbulent waves of emotion bottled up within her. 

“We live as one…” Clarke crooned softly as she continuously caressed Lexa’s shaking hand. “We live alone…”

Lexa felt her unsteady heart skip a beat, hushing, gaining its normal pounding.

“I am your soldier…” Clarke continued, moving closer, “I will atone…”

The gritting of the teeth diminished. Lexa’s face relaxed, her eyes no longer fluttered underneath her furrowed brows. Lexa could hear Clarke advancing quietly towards her.  
She continued her humming until she’s just breadths away from Lexa, feeling the rise and fall of her chest, returning to stability. She placed Lexa’s hands around her waist and she felt them crawl across her back locking them, pulling Clarke closer to an embrace. 

Lexa sighed, breathing out the tension and inhaling Clarke's therapeutic scent. 

Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa’s neck and rested her face on its curve, nuzzling against her skin, brushing her lips on its surface which earned her an indulgent moan. Lexa's fears came crumbling down as soon as she felt Clarke’s warm breaths soothe the vibrations of her pulse, finding refuge in her touch. 

"I feel better now,” Lexa finally whispered, opening her eyes and kissing Clarke softly on the forehead. “This was not so bad after all.”

Clarke stifled a giggle.

“What did you wish for?” Lexa asked, savoring the feeling of Clarke’s warm body pressed against hers.

“That you recover from your past.”

“Mmm…,” Lexa reacted, trailing her fingers along Clarke's spine. “I believe your wish has already been granted.”

Clarke beamed at Lexa and said, “Still, we have to do this.”

Pressing her lips on Lexa’s neck, Clarke gave her a quick, gentle kiss before taking her head from her shoulder. She bowed down, took a lantern and lit the candle clasped in the middle. “Are you ready?”

“Yes,” Lexa responded, picking up her lantern and lighting it up.

“On three. One… Two… Three.”

One by one, floating sky lanterns were released; drifting away, fading into the gloomy heavens; myriad of colors illuminating the murky waters. They floated a dozen lanterns. And for every lantern that Lexa released, she felt parts of her past floating away with it.

Gazing at the bright-lit sky, Clarke narrated, “When I was young, my mom told me that if you want to get rid of your fears, light a candle and let them hover above the sea. It would signify that you have freed yourself of all your demons and allowed the waves to wash them away.”

“Or make wishes out of them,” Lexa interjected.

Clarke smiled, “What did you wish for?” 

Lexa took Clarke’s hands, stroking it gently. She looked into the eyes of the woman with blue eyes who have captured her heart at first glance and answered, “That when I open my eyes, you’ll still be standing right before me, still holding my hand as I shiver into oblivion.” Lexa gazed at Clarke as if she was heaven and earth; like she was night and day. The only lullaby who could lay her to rest. “I wished for you, Clarke.”

Clarke hitched a breath. She wanted to burst into tears but instead, she moved closer and leaned over, cupping Lexa’s face, tracing its defined outline. Then she kissed her. Tenderly, unhurriedly, passionately; consuming her, tasting her, crushing all her doubts and fears. Lexa moaned when Clarke teased her tongue inside her mouth. She angled her face slightly to meet Clarke’s yearning, feeling her heart lose control inside her chest. 

Returning the fervor, Lexa kissed Clarke affectionately, with the dire need to possess her, making sure that every inch of her damp lips met hers; not one area left untouched, unscathed by her longing to get lost into her. She caressed Clarke’s back, keeping her close, worshiping her with everything she is.

“You are my torment and my salvation,” Lexa whispered, catching her breath, “You make me whole, Clarke.”

Clarke recovered, eyes glistening from the tears she’s trying to hold back, “But, I’m nobody, Lexa.”

“You are somebody to me,” Lexa responded in a heartfelt tone, wiping a tear that fell from Clarke’s eye. “You are everything to me, Clarke.” She pressed a tender kiss on her forehead, entwining her securely, lovingly. 

Monsters of the night that once plagued and disturbed Lexa's soul were defeated and washed away by the movement of the water, consumed by the tranquility of the night. Flicker of enchanting lights painted over the sea’s placid facade. 

Clarke hummed faintly as her head cradled against Lexa’s shoulder, “And will you take a life with me?”

“My soul moves on,” Lexa continued, “My soul is freed…”

Subtly, the lanterns danced with the flow of the wind, as their wishes were carried further into the horizon.

\---


End file.
